Cold Feet
by LAIsobel
Summary: Even Sam Carter could be having cold feet... especially while being with her beloved Jack O'Neill in Washington DC facing their future. How will Jack deal with it? Yep - you asked for it - this is sequel to Fireworks! Love and fun as usually... Enjoy!
1. Unexpected visit

_**A/N: **let's continue with our little romantic saga! I couldn't get this out of my head so… here you are :o) And – if you are interested, this doesn't have to be the end ;o)) Lemme know!_

_**Timeline**: set into early spring after Fireworks (gap between season 8 and 9 if you want it like this...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>COLD FEET by Isobel<strong>

Sam was sitting in her lab, just about to finish her report about the strange candleholder that seemed to be creating EM pulses once in a while, when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Cassandra stranding there, visitor's badge around her neck, smiling.

"Hey…"

"Hey, you're early!"

"Nope, you're late…"

"Huh?"

"But that doesn't matter. I just hope you still have the evening off. It's my last one here you know…"

"Of course I know, Cassie. And I am just about done here." She said, smiled, finished her paperwork and grabbed her things. She needed just to stop by her CO's office to give him her report and then visit the locker room to change.

Cassie was having a free week so she was staying over at Sam's place. They had things to catch up on and this was very good chance. They generally had more time for each other these weeks - months. Sam working here instead of in the SGC seemed like a good thing.

But Cassie was leaving early in the morning so they wanted to enjoy the last evening together. Besides Sam was hoping she would be able to catch Jack – chatting with the web-cam wasn't much but better than nothing. Especially when Cassie would be there to join them.

On their way out Cassie handed over her visitor's badge, smiled at the guard at the door and left with Sam. She couldn't resist the opportunity of course to tease her about flirting with the personnel.

"Nobody knows me here, it's nice, you know?"

"They know you…"

"No, they know about mom, they know you're like my aunt and they know I have a clearance. They don't know where I am from, they just can't connect all the dots…"

And that Sam could understand. In the SGC they all knew her and the behavior was different. She knew the situation. But of course it had to be different with Cassie – she was the small girl that they had saved, she was the precious miracle, the smart girl that had SG-1, Hammond and half of the personnel wrapped around her finger.

"Oh and in the SGC I had at least three chaperons." Cassie added and Sam could just grin at her. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel had always been doing everything in their powers and even beyond that to make sure she was safe and protected, loved and all.

"Maybe it would be different now… You're not a little girl anymore."

"Perhaps… but still – I'm the girl who has SG-1 as her family. Show me a guy that doesn't find that threatening…"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't want anybody else! You are my family…" Cassie assured her with a smile and quick hug before walking around to her side of the car.

Cassie was maybe young but she wasn't stupid. She knew that Sam had been worried all the time. After losing Janet their lives changed – a lot. It used to be a never-ending struggle. Sam had the tendencies to doubt herself and the role she was having in Cassie's life.

At home they had a leisure evening with movies, ice-cream and lots of chatting. Sam helped her pack and in the end they turned on the computer to see if Jack would be online.

Sam would never forget the first time they had this conference call – all of them. She called Jack and Cassie joined them and also Daniel. They were having fun, it was like sitting in one room again, all of them, enjoying the conversation. The only surprise was actually Siler – he came to Daniel's office to tell him something. Daniel just grinned at him and told him to come closer.

Sam had never seen Siler that happy. It really looked like he missed having SG-1 around. The conversation ended by unscheduled off-world activation of the Gate. Then Cassie's phone rang so she left as well. Jack was working on something, still in the office but he refused to turn off the online call. So Sam took a book to read. She stayed online as well. From time to time one of them would say something but it was like a twisted crazy version of domestic life they could be having.

Jack left the office but called Sam later that night. They kept on talking for hours.

"Sam, you're tired…"

"Nooo," she answered, barely suppressing a yawn.

"Go to sleep."

"Hmmm…"

Jack could just chuckle at her response. One of the things he had the chance to learn about Samantha Carter – the woman, not the soldier, not the scientist – was, that she could be quite cute in the morning and while being very reluctant about going to sleep.

"Good night, Sam."

"Night, Jack." She answered him. Then he could hear just her breathing. She felt asleep with the phone in her hand. It made him realized, more than anything, the he really missed her. It's been so long. And – not that he would ever admit it – he fell asleep listening to her breathing on the other end of the line.

Now they were waiting for him to get online and when he did, he was surprised to see them both there. And it seemed like it was a pleasant surprise indeed!

"Wow… two most beautiful women in several galaxies smiling at me… I could get used to this." He joked. Cassie replied something with a smirk but Sam managed just a smile – and slight blush on her neck. She would probably never get used to him calling her beautiful. She had butterflies in her stomach – just because he called her that – and because he could call her that.

"Carter, are you there somewhere?" Jack asked and that took Sam out of her reverie.

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing." He teased her.

They chatted for about fifteen minutes before Cassie decided to call it a night. She gave Sam a goodnight kiss and sent one to Jack.

"Sweet dreams, munchkin." He replied, his face soft, love shining in his eyes. It would never cease to amaze Sam – the change in him when Cassie was around. She loved every second of it. And he would always call her munchkin or sweetheart while saying good morning and good night – surprisingly it didn't bother the young woman. When Daniel did so, she just smiled at told him 'I'm not eleven anymore' but with Jack it was different. And again – Sam loved it.

When Sam heard the click of Cassie's door, she looked at Jack and smiled. Actually, she was grinning at him, something devilish in her eyes.

"Hey, what's with the grin?"

"Are you doing something from the 11th to 18th?"

"You mean March?"

"Yeah. It's in four weeks."

"Honestly? I have no idea. I don't really keep track of these things. Anne does that. God bless her." And Sam chuckled. Oh yeah, Anne, Jack's amazing secretary. She didn't have a chance to meet that woman yet but she should do so the next time she's in DC.

"Why? Is something going on?"

"Well, that depends."

"Carter…" And there was a slight warning in his voice. So she just looked at him and he noticed something in that look.

"You mean... you can... you will…"

"I mean, General O'Neill, that you should make sure you are free during at least some of those days because I can take vacation and I am definitely planning on spending it…" She had to swallow before being able to answer. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Where?"

"At home." She admitted finally and saw the emotions in his eyes. He obviously didn't see this coming.

Jack couldn't quite believe it. Not that just she would be finally coming over and not for a weekend but whole week, she just called his house in DC her home. Could he be asking for more?

"Sam…" And he was sure that all the emotions he felt in his heart could be heard in his voice.

"I know." She replied automatically – not really knowing what he was about to say exactly but that didn't really matter. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

Sam was a bit nervous during the upcoming weeks. She hadn't really seen Jack since the New Year. They've been trying really hard to make their relationship work but so far it was more like just extended amazing friendship.

They got to know each other as Sam and Jack and not just as officers and team-mates, of course, but still – exchanging mails was one thing, real dating was another.

But truth to be told – she just couldn't wait to be in his arms. She would kill for a hug and for a kiss. And, surely, for more too. Oh – she used to be worried about that part of their relationship. And the first two or three tries were a bit awkward. But slowly they found their rhythm, as always, and she would make sure that it would just be getting better and better. They both had a lot to learn in this area – but it appeared that they were both fast learners – when they wanted to be.

Jack's secretary was an angel, he knew it. She was young but very good. She was smart, she was somehow emphatic, she could understand him, she learnt all she could about his moods and about the people he worked with, she was guarding the doors to his office and soon they found their rhythm. And he wouldn't want anybody else.

She had to promise him to be open with him, no matter the ranks, because she was used to this job and he wasn't. They agreed on small things and after some misunderstandings and rather difficult moments they found a common ground. And now she would tell when he needed to be alone, when he needed coffee, when he would be staying late – so she ordered him some food, and she knew that whenever she needed, she could come to him – when she needed to leave early, when she wasn't herself because her mother was in the hospital, when she overslept because her boyfriend, Air Force pilot, just got back from the overseas and they were catching up on the lost time…

She understood that General Jack O'Neill could so some pretty amazing things when it came to people he liked. And she had become one of his allies on this planet.

Besides she also understood another important thing. There were people in Jack's life that would always come first. His family. She knew them of course from the reports and briefings, she knew about his team. But there was more to it and once she had it figured out, life was much easier. Actually Jack had helped her with it – and he also gave her some tips how to handle him. He could appreciate good person – especially somebody working for him, and with him as well.

So when he told her about Sam's plan of visiting him, she did all she could to clear his schedule. He wouldn't be free the day of her arrival but then he would need to attend just two meetings and one on-line conference. Other than that he would be unavailable till the end of Colonel Carter's stay.

When she managed to organize that, he wasn't in the office – so she just sent him a message. She knew he would want to know as soon as possible. When he came back, he had her favorite coffee in his hand. He thanked her and about ten minutes later there was a delivery – he ordered her favorite Italian food. So they had lunch together. Then she knew she had done the right thing – both accepting this job and going through all the difficulties with this man. He was one of a kind.

Sam found it funny that she didn't have to pack many things… she actually had just her purse and laptop. She was going home and she loved every single second of it. While waiting at the airport, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Colonel Carter?"_

"Yes."

"_Madam, hi, this is Anne Stevenson."_

"Oh, hi. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, Ma'am, I had this idea… you have a moment?"_ She asked and Sam, really curious, could only agree. Finally she was talking to Anne, Jack's secretary, his assistant, his angel. She liked her voice – she could imagine strong independent woman.

They talked for a few minutes and Sam was actually very glad that she had agreed to talk to her in the first place. She really had a marvelous idea.

"Thank you, Anne."

"_You're welcome Ma'am."_

Sam was happy – really happy. And she knew she would have to thank Anne later.

Not awfully long after that Sam found herself in Washington DC. She actually loved the city. She used to have very mixed feelings about it but lately… of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the man that she loved was currently living here, that they kissed under the mistletoe during their first Christmas spent together here or that… well, no, surely nothing to do with that.

She took a cab and made her way into the building. Thankfully she wasn't wearing her uniform. She could enjoy her days much more when she wasn't attracting all the unnecessary looks… However it made things a bit more difficult at the entrance to the building but after telling the guard her full name – well it had its perks being THE Sam Carter from time to time.

She made her way up to Jack's office. And there, finally, she met Anne. She could be 26 or 27 years old, brunette, green eyes, she was beautiful actually. Obviously doing some exercise from time to time. Sam spend few moments watching her, trying to get to know more about her but there was nothing wrong with her appearance.

Then the woman looked up and noticed her. Immediately she stood up and smiled at her.

"Colonel Carter, welcome." She said and extended her hand. She was not military so she could as well do just that. Sam smiled back.

"Miss Stevenson."

"Please, call me Anne."

"So you should call me Samantha."

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"As far as I know, you managed quite a few miracles here… so yes, you can. But I leave it up to you." And she smiled at her.

"So, General O'Neill is at a meeting now. They should be done in one hour but with these two particular senators it usually takes a bit longer."

"Okay."

"You can wait here on in his office, I'll leave that to you."

"He really doesn't suspect anything?"

"Not as far as I am aware of. I told him you would take the cab and get into his house and because he had been really busy these past few days I think he didn't really think about it."

"No, you're right; we haven't even talked about that part…"

"I'm sorry, he usually is not that busy but he asked me to clear his schedule as much as possible for your visit so I had to move few meetings and this is the result."

"Don't apologize, as I understood, thanks to you he has just few meetings during the week."

"That's right. And I made sure nobody would bother him."

"How?"

"His cell-phone will be temporarily unavailable." She said sheepishly. Sam just grinned back. She really liked the woman! As far as she knew, there were not many people that had his private number so … they might really have the week for themselves.

"Thank you, Anne. Really. I appreciate it."

"Ma'am, if I may…"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"General O'Neill is really a good man. And this job takes a lot from him. I haven't seen him happier than after the New Year, not till the moment he came and asked me to clear his schedule for this week. It's none of my business but I really do hope he will get some rest. He could surely use it."

"I'll make sure he does." And again, she felt herself liking the woman more and more. She seemed to be honest and straight, she could see more and more reasons why Jack had been so fond of her.

"Anne, can I ask you something?" And she wasn't actually sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Sure."

"What did you tell the people… I mean, the reason?"

"I told them that General O'Neill needs to change his schedule and that he will simply be unavailable."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"And they actually agreed?" Sam was more than just surprised. Usually the politicians, as far as she knew, would be much more difficult to talk to.

"Yes." And she smiled at her. And there was something in her eyes that told Sam that this woman knew her ways around this area. So she nodded at her and smiled.

"If you want to freshen up after the trip, the bathrooms are down the corridor." Anne offered and Sam gladly accepted this opportunity.

Sam decided to wait in Jack's office in the end. She would surprise him.

When he got back, he was exhausted. He asked Anne to bring him coffee and told her to go home, that he would finish things. He also told her not to spend more time than necessary in the office the next week. She smiled, thanked him and went for the coffee.

Jack just sat down into his chair and closed his eyes. He hated these meetings! Absolutely hated them! And especially today… he knew Sam was waiting for him – at home. And he was so damn tired. It was unbelievable. He heard the knock on the door. But he had no strength left to open his eyes. He knew it would be Anne.

He was really grateful for this woman – without her he would have killed somebody already.

He thanked her and heard took a deep calming breath. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep but he needed a minute. He noticed few folders with post-it notes on his table earlier – he would have to take a look at those later. All right, he decided, he would drink the coffee, take the folders and go home.

Before he managed to open his eyes he felt Anne coming closer. It didn't seem weird to him – till the moment her hands touched his face and her lips kissed him. The first shock made him sit up straight and open his eyes. When he noticed two bright blue orbs shining at him with immeasurable love and adoration, he felt his heart stop for a beat.

"Sam…" He breathed out her name as a whisper before tugging her to his arms, making her sit across his lap. Without another word he found her lips again and kissed her.

Sam knew she had surprised him. And she knew he would just look up and try to decide if Anne had gone crazy or what… then she saw his chocolate eyes looking at her, warming her inside out and she could just feel blessed and happy.

The passionate welcoming kiss slowly turned into something else. It was slow and sensual and to both of them it felt like it lasted for hours. He was holding her in his arms, she was pressing herself to him, both tired but more than just happy to be together – finally again.

"Hey…"

"Hi." She answered and kissed his neck. She couldn't stop herself! They fell into a comfortable silence then, just allowing themselves to feel each other, occasional kisses and caresses, just the two of them and nothing else. Just a quiet private moment of love.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."


	2. Good night

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the delay – I'm in the middle of this semester's finals… So here you are and there should be one or two more chapters to go to finish this part. Enjoy and lemme know what you think! :o)_

* * *

><p>Jack knew that he had been blessed – and forgiven. He had done so many bad things in his life and yet here he was, with this amazing woman in his arms and she was asking him to take her home. He wanted to, he really did, but even more he wanted to stay right where he was with her sitting there, holding him, nuzzling her face to his neck. She was so warm and finally, after many long weeks, he could feel some peace calming down his soul.<p>

"Jack?"

"I just really don't want to get up now…" He admitted and felt her smile against his skin.

"Well, here we can just sit like this… imagine what we can be doing at home…" She said playfully and felt him response – he tensed a bit and then relaxed. She obviously surprised him with her suggestion.

"Now that's evil…" He said, obviously tired but amused.

"Come on, let's go, your driver is waiting for you."

And that did the trick. With one last kiss she got up and waited for him to pick up all his things and follow her out of his office. He locked the door and reached for Sam. He took his hand in hers and kissed her knuckles gently. She smiled at him, thinking he'd let go but he just kept on holding her.

"Jack?"

"Just give me a minute…" And she could do that. She should have been worried about that gesture – in public – but somehow it felt right. They haven't announced their relationship but it wasn't a complete secret either. So… she allowed herself to enjoy the feelings. They walked hand in hand to the elevators and he wouldn't let go even in the elevator. Sam was enjoying it although a bit worried about the reasons.

"I just missed you, Carter." He said – like he could read her mind as well as she could read his sometimes.

"I missed you too…" She answered and leaned into him.

Outside the driver smiled at them, knowingly. Jack just asked him to take them home. The driver, Derek, had no questions about the lack of Sam's luggage. Anne called him of course and explained everything. And he was, as well as Anne, happy for the General.

He liked General O'Neill, he was a good man. Usually the people would be taking advantage of having a private driver but not this guy. He was a decent man – just sad all the time, worn out, tired, trying hard but… However - with this woman he seemed calm and in peace. Derek liked that very much. In his opinion the General deserved that indeed.

"Thank you, Derek."

"You're welcome, Sir. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"No, you won't."

"What? I'm pretty sure you have the meetings on Tuesday, Sir."

"I do. But you won't be taking me there."

"Sir?" Derek asked, not really understanding.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. And you have your girls back home and your son-in-law and your new baby grandchild. So you're gonna enjoy this week as much as I am and you are going to be with your family."

Jack told the man and heard Sam giggle behind him. She saw Derek's face, pure shock and amusement. She knew from Anne that Derek was a good man. And she hadn't heard Jack complain about him. So she really liked this scene. The driver wanting to come to work and the General telling him not to.

"Sir…" Derek tried.

"Oh come on…"

"Don't worry, Derek, I'll make sure he gets there on time." Sam said. It earned her another shocked look – this time from Jack. But Derek just smiled at her, obviously understanding more than he was letting on. Sam knew that she had crossed a line here now – admitting things, but hopefully it didn't matter and Jack didn't mind.

"Have a nice week, Derek." Sam added, he just nodded as well as did Jack and drove away. After a few more meaningful moments of staring at each other, Sam took his hand in hers and took him home. She thought he would tell her something about talking to Derek but well…

They stopped in the living room. Sam noticed that Jack was obviously exhausted. He hugged her, buried his face into her neck, smelled her hair and she could just hold him. She missed him so so much… even moment like this was a blessing.

"Why don't you go and take a shower, hm?" She offered but there was no answer.

"Come on, Jack, go, take a shower, I'll make some small dinner, we can lie down then, cuddle on the couch…" She was playing with the short hair on his neck while talking to him and she really loved all those warm feelings she was experiencing. Such a calm moment.

"All right." Jack agreed, too happy and too tired to think about anything at all.

Sam knew Jack would use the opportunity to take one of those longer showers, he needed to relax, he seemed so tensed. She watched him walk away, losing his tie and getting rid of his jacket.

Sam took care of things in the kitchen. She made them some tea, sandwiches, chopped some fruit and brought it to the living room. Then she walked into their bedroom – oh yeah, it was their bedroom now! – and took some of her own clothes – actually she took her pajamas – comfortable sweats and t-shirt that wasn't hers. She still loved sleeping in his t-shirt. She would take a shower in the other bathroom in the house.

For a moment she was tempted to join Jack in their bathroom but then decided against it. This was not the time. They were both tired and besides, somehow, for some strange reason, she really was enjoying this – just being together.

In the shower Jack took his time. He knew Sam would understand. He was just so damn tired! It was so unfair… but he couldn't wait for being with his lover, cuddling on the couch. God, he missed her so much! When he felt a refreshed and bit better, he dried himself, put on some clothes and went to the living room. There was food on the table but Carter was missing.

He sat down on the couch and took one of the huge cups with tea into his hands. It was nice and warm – oh and sweet! He had to smile – Sam was the only one that knew how much he liked sweet tea in the evenings. He wouldn't tell anyone else. Well – maybe Cassie knew but nobody else.

Sam tried to be quick, really quick, but when she joined Jack in the living room, she found him sleeping on the couch, the big mug in his hand. He was so cute. She fell in love with him all over again. She loved it that he felt so safe and comfortable with her being there that he could fall asleep.

So she came to him, took his mug away and snuggled closer to him on the couch. It woke him up though.

"Hey…"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You're tired."

"Yeah… sorry…"

"Don't be… this is nice you know?"

"Is it now, huh?" He smirked. But also put his arm around her and brought her even closer. He kissed her gently, lovingly, so happy that she was there with him. They just sat there together, not saying anything. Sam noticed that Jack had no dinner. So she reached for the fruit and made him eat some.

"So… what's the plan?"

"Do we need a plan?"

"Actually, no, we don't." She smiled at him.

"I have the meetings on Tuesday and the online conference on Wednesday. Other than that I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do."

And she kissed him – because she wanted to, because she could and because she really liked the idea of spending the week with him with no intergalactic threats and all… it would be just the two of them and she was perfectly fine with that.

"One thing though."

"What is it, Jack?"

He looked at her, once more surprised by being called by his given name – he loved how it sounded, how it rolled from her mouth, those perfect lips… He lost his thoughts for a moment there…

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to tell me about something…" She smiled – thinking he was cute while being tired.

"Yeah… Well, Wednesday evening – don't make plans."

"Huh?"

"You promised me a date, Sam. Real date. Hope you're not going to dump me now…"

"Of course not!" And with that she kissed him happily. They were really going to do it – they were about to have a date.

"So – Wednesday?" She asked and he could just nod at her.

"And it's gonna be all beautiful and fancy as I promised you."

"All right." She smiled again, feeling really happy – and getting nervous.

"Will you dress up for me?" He asked – almost shyly.

"What color?"

"No, let's do it the other way… you pick a dress and tell me the color so I can buy myself matching tie. Or if you want to – buy the tie."

"All right." She beamed at him – nervous as hell then about this but trying to cover it. However, she knew that he could read her very well – so she did the only thing that would distract him for sure – she kissed him.

Later, while cuddling on the couch, enjoying quiet calm evening, Sam noticed that Jack was slowly falling asleep again. He kept on playing with her hair but his other hand stopped – it was not caressing her skin anymore. He really had to be tired.

"Bedtime, Sir." She whispered into his ear and heard him chuckle.

"You know that the moment I fall on the bed, I will be asleep, right?"

"I know."

"You don't mind?"

"No…" She promised him. "Besides you're falling asleep here anyway."

"I'm an old man!"

"Thor would probably disagree with that... Hell I would disagree with it!"

"All right – so I'm a tired man." He tried a different tactic.

Sam just giggled and got up. She reached for him and he took her hand in his. Then he followed her – into their bedroom. Turning off the lights, closing the door, like any other ordinary couple. It felt really nice – to be doing something normal for once. At first Sam wasn't sure that they would manage to be in the bathroom together while brushing teeth, but luckily the years of serving together taught them well – it was a good training for situations like that.

Jack did as he told her in the end – he climbed in and when his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Sam was standing there ,watching him, loving every single second – painfully aware of the fact that it would end in a week and she would be gone and without the chance to see him sleeping and hear him snore – for a long time once more. So – determined to be with him as much as possible – she climbed in, snuggled to him, and kissed him good night.

"Good night, Jack. Sweet dreams my love." She wasn't sure where that came from – she was not the one to be saying things like that… but somehow it slipped.

"I love you, Sam. Sweet dreams." He said back and turned his head so he could kiss her head. She felt tears in her eyes then. With one last kiss she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Happy.

* * *

><p><em>I know, short – but don't worry, I'll make it up to you soon!<em>


	3. Dress

_My betas - sorry girls, I'm uploading without your comments, I know you are busy, but I passed one difficult exam and because I'm feeling happy, I'm posting this short chapter right now :o)) Forgive me! And feel free to knock yourselves out with beta-ing anyway :o))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For all the amazing people out there - thank you for everything and take care cause the world is much nicer place with you being there! :o)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in one café at a very beautiful place. It was a nice café outside a shopping center, with tables and parasols, with a water fountain; she was having a very tasteful lunch and absolutely delightful coffee. It was surprisingly warm that day so she opted for sitting outside. On the chair next to her was a big box with one perfect dress. Her dress.<p>

It took her a long time to find them. She just wasn't used to shopping like that all on her own. In the past when she needed to find herself a dress there had always been Janet. Of course, then for the dress for the Presidential party, she had to go herself… but Cassie had seen those in a magazine before and so she… she just knew what she was shopping for. This time it was simply different.

She went to the same shop but couldn't find anything suitable. So she had to be creative. She knew Jack would be stuck in the meetings till at least 2 PM so she had a lot of time for shopping. At third boutique she was about to scream and give up. But well – she could almost hear Jack telling her that she was not a quitter – she was not the woman that would give up. So she bought herself one perfect fruit smoothie – yep, Cassie showed her the amazing world of smoothies – and with a new resolve she kept going and found another shop.

It was different from the other ones. It was nice and cozy with large mirrors and arm-chairs and all the dresses were hanging there, some of them shown nicely… and Sam also noticed shoes and purses and some other accessories. She fell in love with that place. It was obviously run by a very good looking lady. She greeted her and asked about the occasion. She didn't know what to say.

"So… it's important for you?" The lady asked. Sam still didn't know what to say but then it occurred to her that this woman had no idea about her life and relationship. So she decided to just… do it.

"Yes, yes it is…"

"Lauren, you can call me Lauren."

"Okay."

"So – what is the occasion?"

"Oh… I'm, well, I'm in a relationship and it hasn't been easy on us. We haven't had our first real date yet and we are having it tomorrow."

Sam confessed – and she could feel herself blush. She felt like 17year old again! It was so crazy. But Lauren just smiled at her and nodded. Sam didn't understand though – since when she was doing these things?

"I see… so what is the plan?"

"I don't know actually. He keeps it as a surprise. He just asked me to dress up for him." And again – wow! Was she really talking to this complete stranger about something so dear to her heart?

"And you haven't found the right dress yet."

"No, I haven't." Sam admitted and again, the woman just smiled.

"Okay then, let's go and find you your dress, shall we?"

"Sure."

And so she took Sam to one of the cabins and let her undress. She took all her measurements and took a good look at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"With your eyes and hair I'd say that mostly you would go for something bright, right? Usually something blue or violet. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is," Sam chuckled. "I had bright red once as well but I …"

"You wanted to look really hot and you probably did but you didn't feel like yourself."

"Something like that, yes. I mean, the evening was nice but I really want, I need this one to be special and absolutely …"

"Yours." Lauren said. And Sam smiled at her.

"Exactly."

"So… you have anything special on your mind?"

"No, not really."

"Very well then, let's try something and we'll see."

Sam was nervous. Firstly, it felt kind of nice to tell those things to this woman, to Lauren, it made her feel good and normal somehow. She was just a woman in love to her shopping because of this major event happening in her life. She didn't have to blush or feel exposed. And secondly, she was really worried that she would never find the dress.

And truth to be told, the first three dresses didn't suit her. Well – she looked good, they were all unique and very nice and she looked beautiful but it just wasn't it. Then Lauren brought the fourth one. Strapless, several layers of material she couldn't identify, very light, long, it looked absolutely amazing on the hanger. And then she put them on.

She couldn't believe it!

She came out to stand in front of all those mirrors actually. That was surprising for her. Janet never made her went out there to stand in front of the mirrors! But wow – she looked kind of beautiful. The top of her dress was white, perfect white with little beads. There was that amazing thing under her breasts making her look – well better than usually. And right there the color was changing – in the next few inches the white color was gone and dark red appeared. And because it all was in several differently colored layers, the effect was breathtaking. And the little beads all over her dress in random pattern – they were sparkling with the light.

"Look mommy, she's a princess." Some voice suddenly said.

Sam looked around and noticed a woman with little girl standing by her side. She was shyly smiling, looking at her. Her mommy didn't know what to say to that. She was looking apologetic.

"You think I am a princess?"

"You look like one. But you should have shoes."

"You're right, I should. Red ones?" She asked and the girl nodded and smiled at her. So then while her mother was trying to find herself a dress, Sam and Lauren had an audience while trying to find the right shoes, purse and also little red roses for her hair.

When she was about to leave the shop, the little girl came to her and tugged on her hand. Sam looked down at her. She didn't know what to say. So she just took one of the purchased tiny little flower clips and put it into the girl's hair.

"Thank you, sweetie for helping me with the dress."

"You will look pretty…" The girl said shyly and Sam could just grin at her. God she missed kids in her life!

"Say hi to your prince, okay?" And again Sam could just smile.

"I will, I absolutely will." And with that she left the shop – with big box with her dress, another small one with shoes and then with small bag with the accessories. She had never been shopping like that. Never. But well, it was one special evening for her.

She also stopped by another shop and bought a tie for Jack. The guy in the shop managed to find the perfect tie for Jack. Now she was getting nervous. Really nervous. Sure, they'd been having a relationship for a quite some time now but this was different. So different. She was excited … and nervous!

When she looked up from her coffee she saw Jack walking to her in his dress-blues. Thankfully it was not that unusual in DC. But God he looked so handsome. She didn't know what would happen – it's not like they were all for public displays of affection. But he came to her, reached for her hand, made her stand up and kissed her. She got lost in the kiss and it took her a moment to reorganize her thoughts and realize that breathing was kind of necessary for survival.

"Jack…"

"Hello…" He said and kissed her once more.

"You seem very happy." She noted.

"I am now."

"Jack!" She exclaimed, not really understanding what was going on but definitely not complaining. He sat down next to her and stole some of her lunch.

They talked and had a nice walk back home. He insisted on carrying her things but she refused to give him the dress though. According to her, he'd know the color because of the tie but the rest was supposed to be hidden, kept as a secret and as a surprise. He growled in response. That gave her small satisfaction. She was really hoping that he would like the dress...

Jack surprised her by cooking dinner for her. He even picked her favorite movie collection so they could watch it together in the evening while cuddling on the couch. They kept on talking and joking and she kept on distracting him in the kitchen and he kept on making her laugh and giggle on the couch and it was all so damn perfect that they could hardly believe it was really happening. But it was.


	4. Wednesday

„Okay, Jack, can we meet again later this evening to finish this? I have to go now." Mr. President asked by the end of the on-line conference Jack had to attend on Wednesday morning. It went for hours and they were all exhausted by then.

"Ehm…"

"Jack?" Mr. President asked again - curious. All other four members of the on-line conference were looking expectantly at Jack, waiting for his answer.

"Actually, Sir, I'm afraid it will have to wait till next week." Jack said – and surprised all four politicians. And himself as well. But there was no way he was cancelling the date with Carter! Not even for the President.

The silence was really heavy, all four men watching him with horrified expressions. Just the President smiled back at him after a moment of some heavy thinking. Jack would swear the man was about to chuckle. What...?

"I take you have another very important meeting scheduled already?"

"Yes, Sir, that's exactly right." He managed to answer – thanking silently his years of training, otherwise he would have blushed! It seemed like the President knew exactly what was going on. But that wasn't possible, was it?

"Sir? All our meetings have been cancelled for this week." One of the politicians added. He was indeed one of those Anne had called and asked for re-scheduling. He never really liked Jack so he wanted to take every chance for doing something to make him leave DC and let them deal with things without him.

"I know about it, Larry. And I'm sorry Jack, I have completely forgotten about your new schedule for this week. My mistake. So don't let me keep you from your very important business."

"Thank you, Sir." Jack answered, too tempted to smile at the man. Sneaky he was! Of course, he would ask something in return later – but he could deal with that.

"Gentleman, next week, the same time."

They all said their goodbyes and Jack closed his computer then. The President surely had a way how to end the conversation. And it took Jack about ten seconds before he started to laugh. He just couldn't help it.

When he went to the living room, he found Sam working on some report. When she saw him, she just saved the document and gave her full attention to her laughing lover. She seemed curious about what had brought that on.

"Jack?"

"The President knows that I made Anne clear my schedule for this week because of you."

"Oh. That's why are you laughing?" She asked, not really getting it.

"No… sorry…"

He sat down next to her, kissed her and then described the last conversation to her. By the end she was smiling at him, enjoying the moment. Jack was so free around her, he was himself, he looked much more relaxed and happy. She loved every single second of it. They both knew that their time was limited. But they refused to let this information destroy the time they had now. No worries. Like Cassie used to sing when she was smaller – Hakuna Matata.

They had lunch – they cooked it together and had much fun while doing so. Jack wanted to go for a walk but Sam refused to leave the house, or better the couch – she was just too comfortable there, with him. He didn't complain much…

"You know that like this I won't have the chance to knock on your door and wait for you to open it, nervous and stuff like that?"

"You can knock on the bedroom door if it makes you feel better."

"That's not the same. It goes with the first date…"

"Well if you really want to spend the rest of the day without me somewhere else so you can knock on the front door later… you can go."

She offered him. But her hand kept on playing with one of the buttons on his shirt – she knew he liked it for some reason. He just smirked… She surely looked like she was about to let him go...

He couldn't believe how much she could affect him and that now, when he knew how it felt to be with her, he couldn't imagine his life without her there, next to him. If it was up to him, she wouldn't be leaving DC at all. Of course there was no way in hell he was leaving her. He could be knocking on the bedroom door after all, right?

He loved that they were sort of living together. Seeing her in the morning, all sleepy and gorgeous, relaxed during the evenings, when he could be cuddling with her on the couch, watching her work, fight in the kitchen with the food and pots, he loved watching her in the bathroom when she was doing something with her hair – no, he didn't know what, he was a guy and he needed just a shampoo, all her bottles and things to do were a complete mystery to him. Oh yes, he was surprised that when she had time, when she could – she knew how to be all girly and feminine.

He loved the soldier in her, the officer, the scientist, the woman, he loved her whole and having her there those few days just confirmed it to him. She was the missing piece of his soul and heart and loving her was the best thing that could have happened to him. Besides she was still laughing at his jokes – even after all those years!

Sure, they still had a ton of things to talk about – however they decided that those could wait. Now they needed to enjoy each other. There would be time later. At least he was hoping there would be. There was one thing he really wanted to do and it was something he didn't want to screw up.

She got a call from Cassie and the girl asked to talk to her without Jack being there. He assumed that whatever it was, it was related to some guy. So maybe it was better that he wasn't listening. He couldn't overcome the fatherly overprotective manner when it came to Cassie - so it was better that he didn't have to listen to this kind of conversation.

Besides – Sam would handle it. So he just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He could use some sports watching for a minute or two.

"Jack? When are we leaving?" Sam suddenly asked from behind him. He didn't even hear her coming closer.

"What?"

"Tonight, when are we leaving?"

"Oh… we have reservations at seven. We'll need about fifteen or twenty minutes to get there."

"Okay. So then I need the bathroom at five."

"What?"

"You told me to dress up so give me a chance!"

"I should have known better… Five, really?"

"Jack!" She warned him, laughing.

"What?"

"You can use the second one… but I need my time…"

"Hmmm…"

"Just think about knocking on the bedroom door and seeing me dressed up for you because we're having our first real date…"

And while saying so, she kept on looking into his eyes. Part of all this was a game, just a way how to get rid of the tension and nervous butterflies in her stomach. Another part was her other self testing the waters. She could be saying things liked that now, she just wanted to know if it was wise or not.

Well, Jack's face was relaxed, he was smiling at her, shaking his head, his eyes were sparkling.

"Talking dirty, are you Carter?" He asked and caught her completely by surprise. Her smile turned into grin and that turned into a chuckle.

"I like that…" He added and she started to laugh.

Sam came to him then, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"I surely hope you do…"

And again she could just laugh at him. He was impossible. At least he wasn't questioning her decision anymore – no more you-deserve-better hints or so. No, he seemed to accept it fully – she was in and as deep as he was.

They spent the rest of the day together, for example talking about Cassie and the mysterious call. Sam even supplied stories from her teenage years – Jack was sure that Jake wouldn't be that happy to hear about them. But it was fun. And he gathered his courage and told her about things he had thought he would be discussing with Charlie – and about his possible reactions and the consequences – all the arguments and all. He knew that being father of a boy was way too different from being father of a girl – but both had its perks, nice and difficult moments.

It was nicely spent day but they both seemed to be anxious about the evening. And Sam was very nervous. She couldn't remember the last time when she'd been this nervous… maybe before coming over during Christmas…?

"You're gonna tell me where are we going?" She asked instead.

"Nope." He said and kissed the tip of her nose playfully.

"Jack…" Sam pleaded.

"Your eyes are not working on me anymore. You just have to trust me, all right? I'm the guy that asked you out… or do you usually question your dates about the plans?"

And he seemed to realize what he had asked way too late. He looked at her apologetically, a bit worried, mentally kicking himself. He didn't want to bring bad memories, he didn't want to hurt her – and honestly part of him really didn't want to know.

Sam knew she should say something… but it was difficult. She was sure that Jack even didn't want to know. Maybe he was curious but deep down he didn't want to know. And she really didn't want to think about all her relationship failures today. So instead of answering she leaned closer to him and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I trust you." She said. And he could just grin back at her – leave it to Carter to save the situation! So he kissed her and tried very hard not to say anything like that ever again.

"You're going to come across this topic sooner or later…" She told him gently – was she reading his mind or what?

"I'm not the only one…"

"I don't want to be avoiding it, Jack."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. But I also don't want to talk about it today." And at that he could just grin and give her a kiss. He was indeed dating one smart woman.

They both knew that this was just one of many things they had to discuss – sooner or later. But they were not about to do it right then. No, they had time for talks like that… now it was time for them to get ready!

Well, Sam made Jack go to the bedroom and take his things to the guest bathroom – she was about to close the door and she would not allow him to peek inside – yet go there to change! No, she would be getting ready. Alone. So he took his things and, again, turned on the TV. He was sure that there would be some game to watch in the meantime.

Besides – he had his plans and he wanted everything to work out perfectly. So he needed to calm down… and then he would take a shower, shave and get dressed. He was having a hot date that evening! And all he knew was the color of the dress. He was sure that Sam was trying to torture him – he kept on picturing her in red dress. He knew the red would be rather dark. But that was all. He knew her just in casual clothes, all sorts of uniforms, her dress blues – but nothing dark red – nothing picked specially for such an occasion – for evening with him! He was hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself later.

Sam knew she was taking awfully lot time to get ready. She didn't even need that much time. She took a nice shower, shaved her legs and then, wrapped in a towel, she was sitting in the bedroom, watching her dress hanging there, the shoes placed on the floor, she knew she was acting crazy but she just needed a minute to absorb everything.

This was a big step. They were practically announcing it to the public this evening. Of course, maybe they would not meet a single known person and it would still be a secret, sort of, afterwards but what if… She felt so nervous. Not that she was worried, not at all. She knew they were not doing anything wrong and she knew that this relationship was one of the best things that had ever happened to her in her whole life. But still, after years of waiting and constant watching out and being careful about so many little things, it seemed so unreal.

At one point she was about to leave the bedroom wrapped in the towel – she just needed to talk to him. She needed to talk to Jack – to her lover, friend and mentor. But then she decided against it. It was not the time… no, she would get ready, she would dress up and they would spend one lovely evening together. As a real couple.

Jack was waiting for her in the living room. He wanted to go and knock on the bedroom door but then decided to do something else – he would just wait. Because come on – seeing her in red dress at the doorstep to their bedroom? That would not end well. Oh – it would but there would be no date. And he had his plans!

So he was waiting and waiting, dressed in suit with the red tie she had bought for him. He even had flowers for her – it was a first date after all! And actually, he felt like going on his first date ever.

Then he heard the door and closed his eyes. After taking few deep breaths, he looked up. And he was speechless. There she was, standing in gorgeous dress, with her hair a bit wavy, with little red roses in there – and no, he was not about to think how it was possible. She was wearing her mother's earrings – the only pair she had. Just simple elegant earrings – and they were a perfect match for the dress. He knew he wouldn't remember anything in few years, just the way his heart was hammering in his chest and that his palms were sweating a bit.

Sam knew that she didn't look like her usual self but she felt really good in the dress. And the shoes were comfortable. Her mother's earrings seemed to be really symbolic in such a moment. She knew she looked really good!

She noticed that Jack seemed to be nervous though – but damn she was nervous too. And again – it was so unfair – how come that men were becoming more and more handsome with every passing year? He looked so gorgeous in the suit.

When their eyes met she had to remind herself to stay calm. Jack reached for her and she willingly took his hand in hers. He brought her closer and kissed her lips gently.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything…"

And at that he could only chuckle. She was as breathless as was he. Then out of the blue he gave her the flowers – her favorite ones. She didn't see it coming. It was so sweet, he really gave her flowers. She thanked him with a gentle kiss that made her eyes sparkle.

"I'll just put them into water and we can go."

"Okay…" And he could just watch her walk to the kitchen to put the flowers into water. The way the dress moved stole his breath. She looked so… he could come up with beautiful or stunning, maybe gorgeous, but nothing seemed to be enough. He was the luckiest guy on the planet. Hell – in the universe! He was dating Samantha Carter!


	5. Their first date

_**Thanks to HanaCZ - jsi prostě naprosto nejlepší hvězdo! :o)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Are we walking there?" Sam asked while Jack was locking the door.<p>

„We can if you want to…" Jack offered her. Standing next to her on the pavement, he also offered her his arm. She smiled back at him, linked her arm with his and nodded. Yeah, she wanted to walk, it was a nice evening after all.

"Sure."

"Your shoes…?"

"You really think I would able to walk in some uncomfortable shoes? How well do you know me?" She teased him. They began their walk, together.

He could only grin at her – which made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She really liked it when he was smiling at her like that. She made him chuckle later – showing him her nice shoes – comfortable enough to walk in and yet perfect for the evening dress.

"I love you." He told her with one huge smile on his face.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately…"

"You mind?"

"No, not at all… I'm just not used to it. But I like it when you do so." She told him honestly. And so he did one of the other things he seemed to be enjoying a lot lately – he took her hand in his - it seemed to be more intimate than offering her his arm and he really liked it that he could do something so simple as holding her hand without feeling bad about it. She froze there for a minute anyway.

"Sam? Something wrong?"

"No…"

"So?"

"Just thinking… "

"That we are kissing in public? Holding hands? Dating? Going out for dinner?" He asked and she could only nod – shy and unsure. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or mess up things.

"Sam we can wait if you want to…"

"No!"

"Oookay…"

"I don't want to wait. I want this. I just need to get used to this."

"You think I'm not nervous?"

"You are?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then what?" She really wanted to understand. She needed it, she needed to know, she needed to understand.

"Then I think about all those things we've been through together…"

"And?"

"Nothing has ever been as excited as this." He told her and kissed her hand tenderly, like a real gentleman. And the whole thing just made her giggle then. He offered her his arm again - it meant releasing her hand but somehow it felt like the right thing to do, well and she took it, happy and somehow calm. He was right – this was exciting. And what more – this was something she really wanted, she really believed in. There was no way she was going to run away. No, she was perfectly happy right where she was.

Jack was glad that she had brought this up. He had been thinking about it as well – just didn't know how to ask her. So when she asked it gave him his chance. Maybe he should have said something different but it seemed to him that it worked out well anyway. Carter seemed satisfied and relaxed.

"So, are you going to tell me where are we going now?" She asked and he had to chuckle. She just wouldn't stop with it!

"You are really curious, aren't you?"

"A bit…" She admitted sheepishly. To her liking he seemed to be way too amused by her behavior.

"Why don't you think about it?"

"You think I haven't already?"

"And?"

He just had to tease her. One of the things he really liked about her was the way her brain could work. He liked to hear her think out loud. At first it used to be annoying but somehow it became one of the things that would always calm him down in stressful situations, it would bring him some sense into his world and it saved their lives many times as well. Besides she would crinkle her nose a bit and sometimes bit the inside of her cheek – and he found that really adorable.

"It's middle of March so we are not going to be outside, right?"

"Yep. Too cold in the evenings to stay outside."

"So we are going somewhere … fancy? I mean – you told me to dress up and you are wearing a suit, not just shirt and nice jacket but real suit. You want this to be one perfect first date so I would say a dinner and then what? Theater or some classical music concert?"

"Almost there, Carter."

"Come on! Tell me!" She pleaded.

"Nope."

"Please, Jack… Please?" And she knew that it was still working on him. Or she hoped so.

"Dinner is right." He admitted. And noticed her face – she looked like she had just solved some complicated puzzle – absolute bliss and happiness.

"And where?"

"Somewhere with live jazz music and very delicious food and wine…"

"Jack…"

"How does that sound for the beginning, huh?"

"It sounds beautiful." Sam told him. And he could tell that she was really excited by then. And as he knew her she was still curious about the rest.

They both thought that nothing could go wrong then. They were together, on a date and already enjoying it. Both were afraid though – this whole evening could easily turn into something very awkward. They were not used to this and despite the fact that they could usually deal with anything, this was simply different.

The lovely thing about this? They were both ready to take all the risks. They cared about the relationship, they wanted it to work and they were ready to face everything that life would throw at them. Well – at least they thought so.

They reached the restaurant and Sam beamed at him – it was one of the most amazing places in DC. Jack went to open the door for her – he was being a gentleman after all. But then life decided that they needed some excitement. Jack couldn't open the door as easily as he thought he would so he pulled with more force – and lost his footing on the stairs. He would never figure out how it happened – it just did.

And so with a yelp he found himself falling down the five steps. And then he landed on the pavement – with a crack. His arm hurt and he was almost positive that he had just broken his wrist. The stars he seemed to see didn't please him at all – hopefully it wasn't going to be a concussion. His ribs also ached a bit – for that he would have to thank the stairs.

"Jack, oh my god, are you all right?" Sam was suddenly by his side, asking him, touching his forehead.

"Ouch…"

"Where are you hurt?"

"I think I may have broken my wrist…" He admitted after few seconds and let her help him to sit up.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance."

"No... Don't even think about that." Even to him this sounded awfully as an order.

"Jack, we need to get you to hospital."

"Sam…"

"No arguing here. I'm willing to call a cab instead of an ambulance, what about that?"

"Samantha… please…"

"No! I'm not going to argue with you! You just fell down from five stairs. You are hurt. You need to go to hospital. That's doctor's orders."

"Wrong kind of doctor..." He replied with a smirk. He could remember very well that it was her line few years ago.

"Jack..." She warned him.

And because he knew there was no point in arguing with her, he just nodded. He regretted that very soon – his head was spinning a bit. Damn – that sounded like a concussion to him. He also didn't fail to notice that she hadn't seem troubled by the sort-of order. Not at all… they were making progress!

Sam went inside – she needed to cancel the reservation and she also asked them to call the cab for them. Staff from the restaurant felt really bad about it but she assured them it was not their fault. Manager of the place came to talk to her anyway, gave her his business card and apologized again. They also went outside to see if there was anything wrong with the door and the stairs.

Sam helped Jack to stand up. He seemed to have minor cut on his head – and his hand was swollen and not looking good at all. She wanted to support him but he actually ordered her to let him stand on his own. He was not a happy a camper. This time she followed the order – she knew when to back off.

Sam stayed silent the whole way to the ER. Fortunately it was almost empty so they took him in very soon. Jack told her he would deal with it – so she, worried and disappointed, stayed in the waiting area. She looked at herself – wearing the beautiful dress, flowers in her hair and she was alone there while Jack was being examined. And of course, he didn't want her around. Damn man!

Jack was sitting on one of the beds, feeling like a complete idiot. What had he done? He just spoiled the date by being clumsy and stupid but he also pushed Carter away – his pride was hurt and he didn't want her around. His pride! Damn. He knew the doctor was talking to him but he couldn't pay attention, not really.

"Sir…?"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. So, Mr. O'Neill, what happened?"

"I managed to fall down from stairs. I think I broke my wrist." He told the doctor. He nodded at him and checked it out.

"I think you're right. So we will take you down to the x-ray and see, okay?"

"Sure… oh, doc, you think you could do me a favor?" He asked and the doc nodded.

Sam was sitting in the waiting area, nervous, anxious. She wished she could do something… She knew Jack was angry but still she felt sorry. She was just hoping that this would be just a minor bump on the road for them. She knew he could be an ass while being hurt but she was still hoping that this time he would not push her away. And yet he did. Well - he tried.

"Samantha Carter?" Somebody called her name suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You can come with me." The nurse said and Sam smiled at her gratefully. She took her to Jack. He looked as annoyed as always while being either in the hospital or the infirmary. No change there.

"Carter…" He said automatically when he noticed her and she wanted to forget everything, go to him and take his hand in hers. However after what happened in front of the restaurant and after they've been taken into the hospital, she decided to wait.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized. It surprised her – pleasantly.

"You are?"

"I acted like a jerk. I know it. Damned..." He muttered.

"It's okay… I'm used to it." She told him after few silent seconds and without thinking about it any longer, more sure about her place and his thoughts, she came to him, took his hand in hers and put her other hand on his forehead, caressed his skin tenderly, completely ignoring the medical staff watching them.

"Mr. O'Neill? We can take you to the x-ray now." Nurse said.

"Okay…"

"They're gonna x-ray your hand and ribs?"

"Ribs?" The nurse asked.

"Jack! You didn't tell them!"

"I told them about the hand…" He tried to defend himself. Sam gave him one of those stern looks – he knew he was in troubles – and then looked at the nurse to give her an update on the stubborn patient.

"He fell down from five stairs. Apart from breaking his wrist he also hit his head and probably bruised his ribs but he's too proud to tell you about that."

"Carter!" He couldn't believe it. She betrayed him.

"Sir, is that right?"

"Yeah, it is." He admitted reluctantly. He looked at Sam but she had a twinkle in her eyes. Soon he was shaking his head slightly but grinning at her. Maybe he wasn't in troubles that much… but he could definitely see who was in charge here.

The nurse called Jack's doctor, updated him on the situation and they agreed on checking his ribs as well. His head was okay, it didn't even need stitches.

"If everything goes well you can pick him up in an about hour and half, maybe two."

"Okay, thank you."

"Carter…" He knew he sounded a bit whiny but he really didn't want her to go.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then be nice to the nurses, listen to your doctor and I will pick you up soon."

"All right." He agreed and reluctantly let go of her hand - very slowly. For a moment there their gazes locked and it actually made one of the nurses standing by blush a bit. She couldn't hold back smile though. These two people had obviously some nice plans for this evening and ending up in the ER wasn't part of the plan. But they looked really good together, they had chemistry and there was something gentle and pure connecting them. She could tell they were in love. So much was said by the way Mr. O'Neill didn't want to let go off of her hand - it spoke volumes, more than any kiss ever could.

She walked with Sam and tried the reassure her – she seemed worried.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

"If he doesn't cooperate, just threaten him with big needles, that always works."

"Oh, one of the big tough guys afraid of needles…"

With a nod and smile Sam left the hospital. She had things to take care of. She was still planning on having one hot date that evening. Maybe not in the fancy restaurant and perhaps with Jack being a bit off, but she was not about to give up.

In two hours the nurse came back to the waiting area – Sam was already there, still dressed in her beautiful red dress, still having the little clips with little roses in her hair, still looking like a princess taken away from her fairy-tale.

"Dr. Carter?" Nurse called her. She got up and walked over to her, bit surprised by being called doctor but she suspected that Jack had said something.

"Yes… how is he?"

"Well… his wrist needed re-settling. But his ribs are just a bit bruised and his head is okay. So he's gonna be completely fine in few weeks."

When Sam was about to ask about Jack's wrist, she came closer to his bed and saw him sitting there, smiling broadly, looking … high.

"Carter! You're back!"

"Of course I am… how do you feel?"

"They don't have the good stuff here… but ya know, it was just a wrist so… guess t's okay…" He told her, still smiling.

"We had to give him something against the pain. It should wear off in about thirty minutes."

"All right." Sam couldn't hold back the smile – Jack O'Neill high on pain meds could be two things – very annoying or adorable.

"Was he any troubles?"

"No, not at all, he was quite charming actually." The nurse told her and Sam noticed Jack winking at her. She couldn't believe it. He really was impossible.

"But I can take him home, right?"

"Yes, you can. I just need to give you some instructions and then he's all yours." At that Sam just nodded, told Jack she'd be back soon and walked away with the nurse.

So Sam got some instructions – nothing she hadn't seen before. Both nurse and the doctor didn't seem surprised though. But after noticing the scars on his body while doing the x-ray of his ribs, after seeing those already healed broken bones n the x-ray pictures, they couldn't be surprised. They figured that Jack had been put through _something _in his life. Sam explained that he was Air Force General – just that it would make some sense to them. After that they wished her luck handling him. That made her smile. They had no idea how well she knew that it could be difficult to handle Jack O'Neill. But she had her experience!

With all the medication and instructions in her purse, she helped Jack out of the hospital. He was very happy to be leaving. They waited for a cab and then took a nice way home. By the time they reached his – their house, Jack felt the pain in his wrist again. Sam was sure that the pain medication was wearing off.

Before she had a chance to open the front door, Jack stopped her.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about this evening. I really am."

"You don't have to be. So you fell… it happens. Besides, we've been through worse." He smiled at her after hearing that.

"I spoiled the date… I didn't plan on skipping the dinner and going to the ER."

"You didn't spoil anything…" She assured him, caressed his cheek and opened the door. They went inside and Jack gasped.

"What… how did you…?" He couldn't believe it.

Instead of answering him, she took off his jacket and led him inside to their house. After taking off her own coat she walked back into the living room, lit up several candles and joined Jack at the table. There was deliciously looking food on the table and perfect jazz music in the background.

"Sam…"

"When I went into the restaurant to cancel the table and ask them to call the cab, the manager of the restaurant wanted to talk to me. He gave me his business card and told me to call in case we'd want another reservation. They all felt bad for us. So… "

"You called him?"

"I called him. They managed to prepare some of the food that I could take with me so we could have the nice dinner here, at home. They knew it was special for us so… their chef tried really hard."

"And the jazz?"

"Whole jazz-band wouldn't fit in our living room but I thought that John Coltrane's CDs would do the trick. Unless you'd prefer somebody different."

At that he could just lean in and kiss her. And he wasn't satisfied with just one short kiss, not at all.

"What was that for?" She asked when they finally parted, breathlessly, her head blissfully spinning.

"For doing this." And he kissed her again - shortly, soundly - just to let her know that he was happy and actually having fun. "For being there with me and for me in the hospital." And again. "For not leaving." And again. "For saying things like our house, our living room and that this is our home." And again. "And I love John Coltrane…" He added as an afterthought and kissed her once more, gently, tenderly this time. Then she could only grin at him and couldn't hold back the giggles.

"You're impossible."

"Maybe…"

"You hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I am." He admitted.

So they had their food – delicious food – together. Maybe it wasn't fancy restaurant and he didn't get the chance to hold the door open for her and pull out her chair but at least they were together, chatting nicely, occasionally touching. It was a nice date – and with Coltrane playing in the background, it was also very romantic.

The chef deserved praise because the food was perfect. They had starter, soup and then one amazing meal.

However, Sam noticed that Jack was having some troubles due to his ribs and his hand. Without asking for permission or waiting for his approval, she went to the kitchen and brought an icepack with her.

"There's no need…"

"Your hand is hurting you, don't push me away when I'm trying to help you."

"I won't be able to eat… and I really really hope there's still some dessert coming." He tried to joke. She didn't budge though. She just put a cloth over his new cast and added the icepack.

"And now swallow these, please." She said and handed him some pills.

"Now that's just evil."

"Jack… doctor's orders."

"But…"

"No buts. They're not too strong and you need them."

"All right… give them to me, Carter." And she could just grin. He was calling her Carter only to tease her – and it was damn nice!

After taking the pills, Sam decided that they could finish the dinner on the couch. She took Jack over there and made him sit down. She was enjoying that he was letting her take care of him. She sat down next to him and presented him with their dessert.

"Please, tell me it tastes at least as good as it looks…" He pleaded.

"It's better." She told him and offered him a piece. At first he didn't seem to happy about being fed but then after giving it a second thought, he let her. And soon they both were enjoying it. It was fun, real fun. They kept on talking and laughing, Sam was also giggling – she just couldn't help it.

"Hey, Sam, you're up for a dance?"

"And you?"

"Wouldn't miss the chance…"

And so they got up and not so dressed-up anymore, with no shoes, they danced in their dimly lit living room. It was a bit awkward with his cast but they managed. And it turned out to be one of the most romantic evenings in their lives.

"I don't know if I told you but I love your dress."

"I'm glad you do…"

"You are a beautiful woman but this… wow."

"One little girl told me I looked like a princess."

"Little girl?" He asked and so she told him the story from the shop. And he could only agree with the girl – Sam really looked like a princess.

Later, still slowly dancing, holding each other, Sam noticed that Jack seemed to be tired. Which was understandable – his body was hurt and he had the medication in him.

"Jack, let's go to bed."

"I can't believe I'm saying that but – no…" And again that evening, he made her giggle. Who would have thought it was possible?

"Come on…"

"I admit I was hoping we would end the date in bedroom but not like this…"

After some persuasion she made him follow her to their bedroom. And then helped him with undressing. However Jack didn't let her help him in the bathroom. Saying _"I have broken wrist, I'm not dying for cryin' out loud, I can brush my own teeth"_ she let him be. She knew he wasn't angry at her, it was just the sort of banter they were both used to. In the meantime she took care of all the candles in the living room – she didn't want to risk setting the house on fire.

Later, she also let him watch while she was undressing – he liked the view although he told her she was being evil.

Then, after brushing her teeth and taking off all the clips from her hair, dressed in one of his t-shirts, she joined him back in the bedroom. She felt comfortable and simply content – happy and loved.

"Can I join you?"

"My left side is hurt but not my right one… so come here, Carter." He beamed at her. And so she did. She snuggled close to his side and put her arm around him while her head rested on his shoulder. She even dared to drape one of her legs over his, making herself comfortable. And he wasn't complaining, not at all.

Maybe it wasn't what he had planned for them but it was perfect first date anyway – it got crazy and they handled it – together. And that was what mattered the most.

Sam couldn't but compare their situation to one of her both favorite and hated memories – of their time on Antarctica, when she was trying to keep him alive with her body heat. Both times he was hurting and not really himself and both times she felt incredible need of protecting him, helping him taking care of him. The only difference was that now they were lying in their bed and having relationship she hadn't even dared to think about back then. She wasn't even thinking about him in those lines all those years ago. But even back then he could make her blush, smile and giggle by simple comment.

"It's my side-arm, I swear."

It made her giggle - which was the purpose of saying it, she was almost sure. It seemed like he was thinking the same as she was - or at least it was pretty close. Or maybe he really was only teasing - it didn't matter. It was cute. She turned to look at him, kissed him softly and told him she loved him. For that he had no answer. There was no need for one.

And with that – and with her in his arms – he could fall asleep. He was happy. He knew that there were things he wanted to do, things he wanted to give her, things he wanted to talk about – but those could all wait. Now it was time to go to sleep. And he was willing to do so because he had the woman he loved with him, protecting him, taking care of him – that he liked, adored even – not that he would ever tell a living soul. But he suspected that she knew anyway.

Jack kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, knowing they still had few days left, hoping he would make it up to her – later. He knew she wasn't complaining but in his eyes she simply deserved better than this. And he would do everything in his powers to give it to her.

"Stop thinking and fall asleep, Jack."

"How did you…?"

"I know you."

"Yeah, you do."

He admitted, felt her smile against his skin and felt his heart take a giant leap. This was heaven no matter what!


	6. Light years away

**_Finals are over! Yupee! Sorry for the delay anyway... I didn't think it would take me this long to post this. So here we are – let's continue with the story! This is the last chapter so enjoy! :o) And special thanks to Hana CZ - you rock! :o) And I had to repost this - the site was being kind of problematic - sorry for repeated alerts if you have me or the story on them!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Jack woke up in the middle of the night, there was something tickling his nose. Very reluctantly he opened his eyes only to find blond hair – everywhere. He smirked, knowing that Sam just shifted in their sleep and pressed herself more fully to his body. He couldn't help it – he just smiled and after readjusting their position so they both would be comfortable, he caressed her skin, put her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. God – he really did love her.<p>

It didn't wake her up but it made her react. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, sighed contently and wrapped her arm around his torso possessively. It seemed to him she was dreaming – obviously something nice. Again, he could just smile, she was unbelievable.

He could remember the first time she had wrapped herself around him like this while sleeping. He was so surprised! During the night they usually moved away from each other. His guess would be that after years of training how to stay away it would simply take some time to adjust and all. He was usually the one finding her in the bed in the morning and pressing his front to her back, needing to feel her. So all those times when she was the one initiating the contact like this were pure pleasure. He wouldn't trade them for anything. They were pure and intimate, just theirs.

Jack knew that they had ended up in … rather compromising position several times during the last years while sleeping in the same tent or close to each other by the campfire but they had never talked about it. Neither did their teammates. It seemed to him that they all accepted the fact that they had become friends and hugs of comfort, even those unintentional ones, were okay. Besides they all knew that both him and Sam needed the contact from time to time – just to stay sane, to survive.

He couldn't fall back to sleep but he didn't really mind. He was enjoying the time he had when he could watch his partner, lover and friend like this – without her knowing, relaxed and absolutely content – hopefully also very happy. He guessed she knew about this habit anyway but she had never complained so he assumed she was okay with it.

He still couldn't believe that he spoiled their first date though! He had it all planned. The dinner and dance, then one delicious dessert, walk through the city… and then he had few surprises for her. But no, he just had to be clumsy. Now with bruised ribs and cast on his wrist he was practically useless. Luckily he got the light cast this time. In few days he would have to go for a check-up though. The swelling was not bad so hopefully there would be no need for adjusting the cast. But because they had to re-settle his wrist, he knew it was important to go and see his doctor later.

He really missed Janet in days like these. She knew how to handle him, what to do, what to say. He would probably always miss her – her smile, those friendly big eyes, her manners and the jokes. She could understand him on many levels and still have the upper hand over him when she wanted to. She was one fine doctor – probably the only one he had ever really liked on both professional and personal level. He knew that all of them missed her terribly. It was such a waste… like with Jacob. Sometimes being human really sucked.

He felt a bit sleepy in few minutes so he sent silent prayer up to Heaven or whatever it was up there anyway, he needed his son and those good people to take care of each other – and to look after him, after Sam after Cassie and their close friends. He had already lost too much – he was not ready to face it again.

Before falling asleep he realized that there were things he should do, things he should talk about with Sam. Because this time he was doing this right, he was not about to screw up this relationship. He had already risked too much, he had already done too many bad things, he just had to set some things right.

In the morning Jack stretched in the bed, trying to find the beautiful warm body he liked so much to hug in the morning before fully waking up. The first thing he noticed was the ache on his side – that would be the bruised ribs. The second thing was an empty bed where Sam was supposed to be sleeping. That made him open his eyes. And really, she was not there. Huh, strange…

He looked around the bedroom and found Sam sitting in the armchair they had there, wrapped in a blanket from couch, holding a cup of something. She didn't exactly look sleepy, he assumed she'd been up for some time now. Not that he would understand that.

"What are you doing out there? Watching me?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Then come back to bed."

"Jack…"

"Don't argue… just come back to bed. Please?"

And after a moment she smiled, nodded and crawled back to bed. She couldn't resist him – not when he was smiling at her like that, his eyes full of life and something warm and absolutely adorable, not when he said please. Jack was sitting there, leaning against the headboard so she made herself comfortable sitting in between his legs, her back to his front. It took a moment but then they found the right position they both could enjoy.

"So… any plans for today?"

"Sorry to break it to you but our plans never work out…" Jack told her and made her smile. He was right about that one.

"It's raining outside…"

"So we stay inside."

"I knew you were smart, Carter." He said and it earned him a playful smack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your arm and the ribs?"

"I'm a bit sore but luckily in no pain at all…"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying…" He said and kissed her neck.

"Jack?"

"Shh, I'm trying to prove a point here." And again he kissed her again. And he took his time with exploring and admiring her neck, her shoulders and also with sides of her face.

"Jack, you're hurt… we shouldn't…"

"You want me to stop?" He asked and run his hand down her side, tickling her ribs gently and stopping only when he could place his palm on bare flesh – soft warm flesh. God knew he didn't want to stop, not at all.

"Jack…" She breathed and was sure it made him smile smugly. She couldn't mind less though.

"Yes?" He whispered into her ear and moved his hand up – slowly, while he placed his other hand on her thigh. He had the cast on his wrist but his fingers were quite okay.

"Don't stop…" Sam finally said and turned her head so he could kiss her properly.

So what, maybe it wasn't as smooth and nice and romantic as it was supposed to be during their big night after the first date but it was very nice anyway. Sometimes their passion had to step back because of Jack's cast and bruised ribs but they managed quite well. And what more – all those funny moments making them laugh made the whole experience so much better.

Later, much much later Sam covered Jack's cast with a plastic bag so they could take a shower. He kept on complaining but knew she was right so he let her take care of him, for once. Besides he was painfully aware of one little fact – their week would end soon and she would be gone. So he was definitely planning on enjoying every minute with her he could. Even if it meant letting her put his hand into a plastic bag.

"Jack, what time is it?"

"I honestly have no idea. Why?"

"I'm starving!"

"We can cook something…"

"We? You mean that you can cook something, right?"

"Well, I know how to and you have two good hands so we can try…" He tried to joke. Neither could expect that it would be such fun. He was bossing her around and she was letting him. They were having fun while trying to find their way in the kitchen like this. While cooking together they were okay. But this was the first time she was trying to follow his instructions and not to burn anything!

"I knew you were no genius when it comes to kitchen but this?"

"I'm full of surprises…" She winked at him then. And then finished the meal without his help much to his big surprise. He kept on watching her, staring at her. She was humming some song he knew but couldn't place, she got everything ready and all she needed from him was to stay away and give her some space to move around.

"So all the time you were just…?"

"What?" She asked sweetly.

"You can cook!" He exclaimed, shocked and amused.

"And?" Another innocent question…

"How much exactly I don't know about you, Carter?"

"Keep on wondering…" She said, kissed the tip of his nose playfully and took their meal to the living room. She just told him to take the plates and forks but other than that she left him standing there, completely baffled.

They had their meal in the living room, finding out that it was an early lunch actually. Jack kept on asking her about small things – he wanted to be sure he knew her well – but she wouldn't budge. He knew the important things and there would be time to find the other stuff later. God knew he had his own secrets and things to tell.

They spent the next days together, enjoying each other. So what, they had a small argument, maybe two, but given the circumstances it was still okay. They both thought it would be much more difficult for them to be at ease around each other. But it was actually easy and it felt natural to them. There was nothing to be afraid of.

It was suddenly the last evening they had together. At first Jack wanted to take her out but she asked him not to. She wanted to stay at home.

"Why?"

"It's our last evening, Jack. God knows when we will get another chance to be together…"

"Doesn't mean we can't go out…"

"Doesn't mean we can't stay at home…" She suggested.

And as usually, hearing her referring to the house as to her home – their home – made him agree and just prepare some pasta they could eat on the couch while watching a movie.

Sam knew that there was something bothering him. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She was hoping that it wasn't serious, that it was just about her leaving so soon and all the feelings coming along with it. She wanted to talk to him but knew him better than to try to get the information from him. She knew he would tell her – in his own time.

Or she was hoping so. It was making her angry but still there were times when she had doubts about their ability to work as intimate partners. It was stupid, she knew. Jack loved her and was serious about the relationship. Maybe it was just difficult sometimes on her to accept some things. Like now.

They were watching a movie together on the couch – something with Audrey Hepburn. Sam loved her. Her mom used to love her and it was something she easily inherited. Jack kept on playing with her hair, not really paying attention to the movie – not that she minded.

She was thinking about trying to talk to him but decided against it. She just settled more comfortably into his arms. It was all she needed – him.

Jack was painfully aware of the fact that she was about to leave in few hours. And he just couldn't accept it. He used to think that it would be easy but he was so wrong!

Nobody could tell when they would get the chance to see each other. Of course they would be able to have phone calls and exchange e-mails and all the normal usual stuff but it could take months before being with her on the couch like this.

He couldn't help himself. He had to wonder… how did this happen? How was it even possible that they have made it through the years to this point?

Jack kissed her hair and closed his eyes for a minute. His mind was filled with memories and it took all his willpower not to shout and run. He knew that she loved him, he knew she wanted to be with him, he knew it was she who came to him on Christmas, God he knew she was sure about this relationship – but how could she?

He had hurt her so many times. He had done so many bad things to her and to her family, to her friends. Through the years some of his orders and decisions had put fire into her eyes and made her so angry, hurt. It seemed to be impossible for them to overcome those feelings – remorse, guilt, anger, and all the other ones. And yet here they were.

"I'm gonna miss you so much…" He said.

"Shh…" She tried to sooth his worried voice.

"Don't go, Sam, please don't go." He whispered into her ear – and he couldn't believe he had actually said that out loud.

"I don't want to go. But I have no other choice right now."

"I know…" With that he tried to bring her even closer to his body, he needed to feel every inch of her pressed to him – alive and vibrant. He needed to be sure that she was really there, at least for the one last evening.

Too many times in the past he thought that he could – and would – lose her with the morning coming. It didn't take him long after they'd started working together to be glad for every single day with her. He could have lost her so many times – and there would be too many things with no closure. Life was just too unpredictable.

"I love you." He told her suddenly.

"I love you too, Jack." She answered with content sigh.

"I don't know since when but I had been sure about the depth of my inappropriate feelings since you've been down in that cell…" He admitted and gave her time to accept it. He knew she had been surprised just now - not understanding the reason he was telling her all that. So he gave her a minute and then he continued. "But I couldn't allow myself to be in love with you. I just couldn't."

"Jack?" She asked him a bit confused.

"I was hoping you would move on, I thought that you would realize that I'm not the right guy to be interested in and that you would just find somebody else."

"Jack…"

"I know I know, we both tried to move on and it didn't work out and I'm glad it didn't because I don't know who and where I would be without you…"

She turned in his arms so she could look at him. She thought he was just joking or trying something but she saw something deep in his eyes – he was being honest with her, completely open, no barriers, no defenses, he was opening up to her, showing her his soul and the depths of his heart.

"Sam, I just want to clear the air. I'm not saying we have to do it now but I want to do it. Maybe slowly, one step at a time. I did things, I made decisions and I gave orders you didn't like, you didn't approve with… I know I hurt you and I want to … I just…"

"I hurt you equally as much... but it's all gone now, Jack." She told him softly.

"No, not all of it. I wish I knew how to tell you..." And he couldn't finish the sentence. He really didn't know how. But she could see where he was heading with that. And she couldn't decide about what to do. Was he really asking her to talk to him about all the pain, guilt and sorrow? He couldn't be... but then there was the look in his eyes, the plea he said, it was all written there - plain for her to see. He really wanted to talk about it. It made little sense to her though.

"You sure you want to do this? To bring it all up?" She asked – surprised by the emotions in her voice as much as she was surprised by those in his.

"No."

"Some things should stay where they are. In the past." And she sounded pretty resolute.

"I know... God I know... But I think we should... at least the very important ones that are like the biggest elephant possible sitting in the room with us all the time and we are just too good at avoiding them." He told her a bit frustrated and anxious. Very anxious.

"I... Jack I can't..."

"I'm not saying we have to talk about everything... Just about some of it." He said and gave her time to think about it. He knew how fast was her brain working but after few minutes of utter silence he was beginning to get very scared and nervous.

"I can't, Jack… it took me a long time to accept everything and learn how to live with it. I can't bring it all up and neither should you."

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to… but please, let me say what I want to, what I need to. Maybe not now, not today, but someday."

"It's not a good idea."

"Please, Sam."

"Jack…" She wanted to stop him but couldn't. He took a deep breath and she knew he would say something very difficult and important for him. She was scared.

"My marriage with Sara failed because I was not talking to her, because I kept things from her, because I was a jerk and she gave up on me eventually. And I don't blame her."

"I'm not her..."

"I know that... And I'm not willing to do the same mistakes now. Not with you."

"We won't."

"Sam, I want this thing between us to work. And if it means going through some painful memories, mine and yours, then I say it's worth it. No secrets, no hidden guilt. Just us. We should have done that a long ago but we couldn't. Now we can. But it takes two to tango…"

He knew she would need to think, he knew he should go – but she held onto him for dear life, so he stayed where he was but silent. He knew he was asking her a lot, damn he was asking himself a lot – but deep down he was sure that it was the right thing to do. He wanted to have future with her, he really couldn't imagine his life without her and so he needed to settle the past.

After few minutes she buried her face into his chest and in about an hour of utter silence she fell asleep. It warmed his heart – as always. But this time it was a bittersweet moment.

They moved into their bed later, silently, desperately holding each other for dear life. All their worries and anxious feelings were overwritten by something different. They had last few hours and they just needed to be close and to feel each other.

Their last morning was a bit awkward in the beginning but both knew it was not because of the issue from last evening – it was just and because she was leaving that day.

Jack thought they would have breakfast and go for a walk or something but she didn't give him a chance to leave the bed till very late morning. He wasn't really complaining though. He needed her as much as she needed him, obviously.

Sam did a lot of thinking through the morning… before he woke up. It was all just a start – but maybe, just maybe, it was not bad, not at all. Difficult maybe, but not bad. He was right about one thing – there were issues they should deal with instead of trying to forget. She knew from her own personal experience that without settling the past the future could be very tricky. But she was not ready - not at all, not now and not for everything. It was too much too soon.

But truth was that she needed this future with Jack to be built on something solid. She knew he was her future and that was all that mattered to her.

Later she couldn't deny herself – and him as well – the goodbye proper kiss. That was a necessary thing to do, they wouldn't survive without it. There was no way of telling when they would meet again – let alone spend some quality time together.

Jack was feeling really bad – their week was over and in few minutes she would be gone. And he wanted to ask her to stay, he wanted her to stay. He knew she couldn't but it didn't matter – he wanted her there with him.

When he was about to ask her she just gave him a quick kiss, took her things and left the house. She walked down to the main road to catch a cab. She was hurting and she could feel the tears in her eyes – damn!

Jack was standing in the living room, looking around and he felt his heart ache. He was getting old – he could feel tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair! And instead of giving her the perfect last day in DC he had spoiled everything by doing something stupid like trying to open old wounds... sure - what would be better than to rub salt into them all over again? What had he been thinking? She didn't bring it up again and neither did he... yet he could tell that it would take a lot of time for this particular thing to heal. He screwed up - royally - again.

But then he was taken out of his silent thinking... he heard the door and saw her there, breathing heavily. It looked like she had been running.

"Ask me again." She said.

"Don't go." He replied, not really knowing what was she asking but this was the only thing he could think about.

Then she dropped her things and made those few steps into his arms. He kissed her with all love and passion he had in himself and knew she could probably feel those tears on his cheeks. Later he realized those were not only his. He kept on apologizing and she was trying to make him stop with that. Later she was apologizing as well. And then they both stayed silent, locked in firm embrace, breathing the same air, their hearts erratically beating, not finding a silent quiet moment to rest.

"It's not supposed to be this difficult…"

"Sam…"

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

They spent next few minutes in each other's arms but both knew that she had to go and that it was not in his powers to stop her. He took her face into his hands – which was still a bit tricky with the cast on his hand but he managed fairly well, caressed her cheeks and kissed her again. It was their goodbye and both knew it.

Without a word she turned, took her things and left – devastated as he was. But it was the way things had to be – at least for now. And they knew it.

When Sam arrived she found her plants watered – her neighbor was a nice woman, she was taking care of her things when she was away. So she also found a package on her table. She opened it, curious. And there she found at least 14 pairs of fluffy socks. And not just plain socks but all colorful – with pictures, dots, stripes, with laughing cows, dancing planes, with dough-nuts and with the Simpsons, with Albert Einstein and some math formulas, everything. There was a note attached to them saying _"Your feet are always cold, Carter! Use these to warm you up when I'm not around. Love, Jack"_ That made her smile. He could be sweet when he wanted to. And also one smug General. But he was right about her cold feet...

Then she found something else. Down there in the box there was a Moleskin notebook. And the note said _"Use this to write down everything I did to upset you. I will make it up to you. I promise!"_ At first she wanted to cry but then she just smiled. The package was dated few days ago so…

Well she was definitely going to add something in there.

She sat down onto her couch, the box on her lap, she took her phone and called him.

_"O'Neill."_ He answered, not really paying attention to who was on the other line.

"I lied." She said instead of greeting and knew it would throw him off.

_"What?"_ He asked, confused a bit, trying to process the information.

"When I said I didn't envy her the world she was living in, her reality, I lied. I did envy her. She had you, she had the wedding picture and then you kissed her… "

At that Jack stopped doing the paperwork he was doing and took a deep breath. He asked for this, didn't he?

"And the next time we are together we can perhaps talk about this and maybe some other things but ... I need time, Jack. I think we both do." She said and with closed eyes waited for his response. This was the best she could possibly give him. Hopefully it would be enough - for now.

He sighed, felt moisture in his eyes and smile at tugging at his lips. He had fallen for the best woman in several galaxies. He was far from forgiven but getting there...

_"Well as I see it we have all the time in the world... just you and me."_ He told her and knew it would make her giggle - these cheesy comments always could do the trick!

"Remind me again how we are supposed to stay sane the following weeks?"

_"I might have few suggestions..."_ He suggested and she laughed on the other end of the line. Both happy that she hadn't asked about the following months. That would hurt too much. That would be just awfully long.

And because his paperwork could wait and he was not expecting any other phone calls, there were no calls to make he could pay attention to her. And she was at home so… They talked through the next few hours about things... well - about rather embarrassing and very funny things that had happened to them. It was like remembering years of friendship and experiences neither wanted to forget.

However it made them forget about their current situation for a moment. They felt connected, at least a tiny little bit. And it was an important connection neither wanted to lose.

"Can I keep you on the line?"

_"Huh?"_

"I should try to get some sleep but I don't want to be saying goodbye. So can I keep you on the line?"

_"Yes, of course you can."_

And so she went to sleep with his voice talking to her, later on while listening to him breathing on the other end. It was cheesy and it was stupid and childish and like cut out from a romantic movie but it brought comfort to both of them. After this week and all that happened they felt closer to each other, even more closer than ever before. And both knew that this was just the beginning.

The next weeks were rather boring – and lonely. Very lonely. For both of them.

Jack was in his office, trying not to argue with one of the Senators. The man was an ass and he had never liked him. Now he was trying to explain something but there was no point. And the worst thing? There was no bloody way how he could get away!

It took him hours before he could be alone in the office again. And there came a knock.

"Unless the world is about to be destroyed I am not here…"

He heard the door and then footsteps. The last time this happened Sam appeared. So he opened his eyes – curious - but there was no sign of Sam. Only Anne was standing there, with tray in her hands and package under her arm.

"Sorry, Sir. Not the woman you would want to see…"

He didn't even bother with answering. Was he really that transparent?

"I have some cake for you and coffee… and also package from Nevada, Sir."

"Huh?" Now he was curious.

"And Mr. Braga called, he had to reschedule so you are free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Really?" He asked and Anne had troubles with keeping on her serious face. His eyes lit up like her nephew's on the Christmas morning.

"Well of course to anyone that calls you are currently unavailable and having an important meeting."

"Where would I be without you?"

"You don't want to know, Sir." She answered with smile on her face. With a nod she turned around and left him there, alone with cake, coffee and mysterious package.

He opened the package and found the notebook he had sent Sam earlier. There was no note there, nothing, just the notebook. He opened it and couldn't hold back the smile. At third line he started to grin and with the fifth one he was laughing.

She didn't write down her complains. Not at all. She wrote the headline _"Here comes the list of what happened while I was in DC..."_ and instead of writing down all the things he had done to upset her she added her comments about what happened while she was in DC. And he knew that he would have to lock this notebook somewhere because more than half of the things she had written down were very private!

Who would have thought… He spoiled her! Or maybe she had always had this hidden wild side. There were things he yet had to discover about her. And he was looking forward to it!

But what really got him was the next page. It started with _"The next time we are together we will…"_ and there she added some suggestions. Some of them casual and some of them – again very private. Some of them also based on those had had told her weeks ago. That little vixen! At first he thought he might actually blush but he was a grown man! It looked like she had been working on this notebook for some time, adding things every now and then. It ended with _"If you keep me warm, loved, fed, high on caffeine and within arm's reach I'm not gonna have any complaints…"_ He really had to smile – she was one of a kind.

However he got back to the very first line in the notebook. The first thing that was written under the headline about her stay in DC was _"You really upset me because you let me leave you…"_

God he really missed her! And he really loved her.

He was glad that Anne was guarding the door. He just closed his eyes and rested there with the notebook in his hands. Suddenly DC and Nevada seemed to be light years away…

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? See ya with the promised sequel dealing with one certain thing from Fireworks? Huh? :o))<em>**


End file.
